


Edward and Emily

by Thefallen1986



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Happy 75th Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: to Celebrate Thomas the tank engines 75th Birthday I have written a small story to celebrate staring Edward and Emily.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Edward and Emily

Authors note: read this story with Ringo Starr’s voice :)

Emily was waiting impatient at Vicars-town station with her coaches, Edward had been late everyday for the last week. Finally Edward and his passenger train moved into the station, Edward looking out off steam.  
“Late again Edward?” snapped Emily clearly having enough of Edwards lateness  
“Sorry Emily” replied Edward with a weak smile.  
Emily as soon as her passengers where on board steamed away “I hope this doesn’t continue!” she snarled.

Later in the day Emily had returned to Knapford station mumbling too herself as she pulled into the station “Silly Edward making me late everyday this week”  
James waiting for his train too leave smirked “well his is getting old like a lump off old iron”  
Emily look at James slightly annoyed “he’s not that old”  
“Well he has never helped me that old Iron”  
Oliver had just pulled up beside James “Oh do tell James about the time that Old Iron as you call him saved you from being a runaway” James face went bring red  
“Oh yes James, Duck told me when he was the head shunter here he heard about you running your mouth off calling him old Iron, and what happened? Oh yes Duck said you became a runaway when a pair off boys messed with your controls, and who saved you?” Oliver glared at James “Edward”  
“Well he did save me that one time but…” mumbled the red engine  
“But nothing” replies Oliver clearly getting angrier at James “You and everyone conveniently forgot how much Edward has done, Edward may be old but he’ll surprise us all”  
Emily looked ashamed bad mouthing the blue engine “But he has made me late everyday in the last week” she mumbled “And I was horrible towards him, he probably hates me now”  
Oliver replies kindly to Emily “Try talking too him, Edward barely holds a grudge”  
Emily mumbles “I’ll try”  
Oliver hears his guards whistle “Gotta go Emily, oh James can driver borrow a shoe lace? I hear you have surplus” Oliver left the station laughing as James fumed…

Knapford School  
“Right students” called the teacher “we have a field trip tomorrow going on a train down to the China Clayworks on behalf off the Sir Topham Hatt, except you Dennis you are to stay here with Mrs Kindly”  
Young Dennis fumed “Why can’t I go?” the blonded haired kid yelled “YOU OLD BAT!”  
The Teacher sternly looked at him “Oh you know why young man, I do not tolerate any kind off bullying in my class, you bully every kid in this class, so you are not allowed to come in the coaches with us”  
“BUT MA DAD WORKS FOR THER DUKE!!!”  
“I do not care Dennis” Replied the teacher sternly “You are not allowed to come in the coaches with us understood?”  
“yes Ma’am” Dennis smirked ‘no coaches huh?’

Knapford station the next day  
Emily was ready too take a special train down too the China Clayworks, spying Edward bring his train in she tried too call too him, but was scared off starting a fight with Edward, ‘I’ll speak to him later’ hearing a comotion she heard her driver using some choice works on the platform.  
“Fireman?” she asked “what's wrong?”  
Her fireman answered “The Driver has tripped on a box, hold on the guard is coming out off his coach, Emily We are going to deal with him, we might be leaving abit late”  
Emily grumbled.

Dennis seeing the driver being moved by the fireman and guard grinned like an idiot, he didn’t think leaving a box on the platform would work and injure the driver, quickly running into Emily’s cab her started to play with her controls….

Sit Topham Hatt had been waiting on the platform with good news for Edward when he saw Emily’s Driver being hiked away too a bench, seeing the man clearly in pain Sir Topham Hatt went to the freshements stand and got the driver a drink, walking upto the Driver her offered him a drink as the guard ran off fto get a relief driver, as they waiting on a bench the fat controller spoke “Driver you need the hospital, we can get a relief driver and, why are pointing behind me?” Sir Toppen Hatt turned around and saw with horror Emily leaving the station  
The Driver dropped his cup and yelled “EMILY’S MOVING!”

Ten minutes later, after getting off the station masters phone all traffic was halted, Sir Toppin Hatt looked worried as Edward moved into the platform “Edward we have a problem, Emily has become a runaway, can you give chase? I have plan to get into that cab”  
Edward smiled “You know you can count on me sir” as the Fat Controller and Emily’s guard and fireman climbed into his cab “Don’t worry we’ll catch her” puffed Edward as he sped out off the station.

Emily was happy as they left on time, noticing they where speeding pass the stations she called to her Driver, “Driver why are we speeding through the stations?” what replied was not her drivers voice  
“We are going on the field trip I was banned on silly lil engine”  
Emily felt a shock off horror as she realised someone who was not a part off her crew had taken her controls “What can I do? I Can’t stop!” tears formed in her eyes “HELP! HELP!”

“We’re coming, We’re coming” puffed Edward panting up on the middle track giving it every ounce off steam he had, he nearly caught up to her when his steam went dangerously low, falling back Edward thought he was going to not make it, but hearing Emily sob gave the old reliable engine, the extra push he needed to catch up with her.  
“Steady Edward” called sir Topham Hatt as they came level with her cab. The Fat Controller jumped with Emily’s guard and Fireman, pining the young boy down while the guard and fireman took control.

Emily sighed with relief as she slowed down and saw it was Edward who saved her “Edward” she mumbled,”T- thank you for saving me”  
Edward smiled “No problem Emily” as they pulled into the nearest station “just glad I could help”  
Emily just started talking “I’m So sorry for being horrible too you the other day, I shouldn’t have reacted nastily too you” she broke into fresh tears “You probably hate me” she sobbed  
Edward gathered his thoughts before answering “No Emily I don’t hate you, I was being late the last week as I am due repairs but the parts haven’t come in yet, willing to bet James brakes that Arry and Bert have my parts” Edward laughed as Emily smiled at his joke, her cheeks going a bit pink. 

On the Platform  
“LET ME GO YOU FATTY” yelled Dennis as the Fat Controller pulled the boy out of Emily’s Cab. “MY DAD WORKS FOR THE DUKE!”  
Sir Topham Hatt just glared at the boy “now listen here young man, you caused confusion and delay on my railway which will NOT be tolerated, your dad works for the duke? Interesting the Duke will not be happy a family member of his staff has caused problems on the line”

20 mintues later Sir Topham Hatt had just gotten off the phone and approached Dennis “Right young man your father is not happy with you, nor is the duke, he expected the son off a butler too have better manners, your punishment is to clean the engines over the next ten weekends, starting with Gordon, Henry and Rebecca”  
Dennis could only scream at this news.

Leaving the boy to scream he turned to Edward “Good news old friend we found your repair parts Rosie is delivering them now”  
“Oh that is good news sir” Smiled Edward with a cheeky grin “This means I won’t be late anymore Emily”  
Emily smiled at the joke.

END


End file.
